Hot Boys Say What!
by Miku Udahara
Summary: Amita is a very shy girl until she comes across the Akatsuki Host Club and her life changes. But is this for the better or worse? OC x Akatsuki
1. Information

**Hot Boys Say What? Just so you know**

Please read the summary of this story on my bio if you haven't already.

Just so you know I am going to list the main Naruto characters and tell which character they are in OHSHC.

By the way, some stuff will be different than OHSHC plotline. For example, the ending will be different and I'm still not sure who I will make Amita end up with.

Haruhi – Amita (OC)

Pein – Tamaki

Itachi – Kyoya

Deidara – Hikaru

Sasori – Kaoru

Tobi – Honey

Zetsu – Mori

Hidan and Kakuzu – Renge (I know, I'll make it workout) (I'm going to make them rich twins)

Konan – Will be like Amita and is a girl host

Kisame – just another host

The Zuka Club - Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi

The School that the Zuka Club belongs to – Konohagakure

Newspaper Club – Orochimaru and Kabuto

Haruhi's dad – Amita's big brother

Éclair Tonerre – like I said maybe she won't exist in this fanfic

Haruhi's childhood friend – Amita's childhood friend Sasuke


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Today You Are a Host

**Chapter 1: Starting Today, You Are a Host!**

I sighed. It just figured that the library was noisy and full. _What are they doing, chatting away? Don't they know an exam is coming up?_ Slowly, I shut the door and started walking down the hallway. There was lots of light in this school due to the humungous windows in the corridors. I turned to look at the sky when a flock of white pigeons flew by. _Hey mom, dad. How are things in heaven? Me and Onii-chan are doing well. This new school is kind of weird. What's with all the students? Don't they know that their parents are paying good money for them to be in this school?_

I sighed and continued walking. When I came to the end of the corridor there was a room with a sign next to it saying "Music Room 3". "An abandoned music room? Maybe I can study here." I didn't know that once I turned that doorknob, my life would change forever.

"Welcome!"

I stared and stared and continued to stare at the sight in front of me. After I regained my composure I scramble to try and get the door open, which had seemingly locked itself.

In front of me stood 7 boys and one extremely annoyed girl.

The boy on the far left, was rather strange. His skin was half black and half white. He had green hair and yellow eyes. His gaze was soft like the small smile on his lips. He was the tallest one there.

To his right stood a masked boy with black hair. His mask was orange with black spirals coming from one hole which allowed him to see through his right eye. He was holding a cute, little pink bunny. If allowed, it looked like he wanted to run up and hug me.

To the masked boy's right was a man with black hair. You couldn't tell what he was thinking due to his emotionless behavior. He wore black sunglasses making me guess he was either blind or becoming blind. He also has stress marks on his face.

Next to him stood the second tallest. He had blue hair and yellow eyes. His skin looked like it almost had a bluish tint to it and he had a smirk on his face, as if that was his way of smiling.

On the far right, stood a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair covered his left eye and some of it was in a ponytail.

To his left, was a messy haired redhead. He had brown eyes. Both the blonde and redhead looked like they were almost standing back to back. I could immediately tell that they were twins due to the similar shape of face and skin color.

Next to them, stood an orange haired man holding a rose, obviously trying to impress the girl, which was only irritating her. He had piercings along his nose, ears, and bottom lip. He was smiling at me and I thought of him as the stereotypical Prince Charming that all girls talked about. At least, all girls except me.

In the middle was the girl, she had bright blue hair with some of it up and a rose as a clip on it. She looked rather irritated due to the orange haired man. She was obviously trying to hide the fact that she was female, but I immediately knew she was. I wasn't an honor student for nothing.

They all wore the school male uniform.

And, they all were extremely handsome. Of course I took no notice to this as I tried to break down the door because I knew all too well what this club was. The Akatsuki High School Host Club. I had heard some girls talk about them earlier and had listened in on their conversation. Apparently, stuff like 'Host Clubs' are popular nowadays. I have no idea why though.

"Oh, wow! It's a boy!" said the twins. It was true I did look like a male. I had messy neon red hair that fell to my shoulders. Due to the fact I didn't do much to it because it never wanted to work with me, I just usually left it down. It was also true my family couldn't afford the girls uniform (a yellow dress with white cuffs and red ribbon) so I just wore a white collared t-shirt, a brown vest, and black pants. I also had glasses. So all in all, I guess I gave off that 'nerdy, boy vibe'.

The black haired one turned to the twins and stated," Deidara, Sasori. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." the twins said at the same time. "Hn," said the black haired one said

with a smirk, looking like he figured something out, "well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Akatsuki Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." The orange haired one leapt up and said, "What? You must be Amita Hinawori! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!"

I practically ripped off the door

handle when he said that. "How did you know my

name?" I asked timidly. He black haired one spoke up again, "Why, you're infamous. It's

not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy," I twitched with

irritation as he continued," You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to get

into this school, more than most students Mister Hinawori." I twitched again at what he

called me "an audacious commoner". "Well…uhh…thank you…I guess." I

said. "Well you're welcome," said the orange haired one putting a hand on my

shoulder," You are a hero to other poor people Hinawori. You've shown the world that

even a poor person can excel at an aleat, private academy." I noticed his hand on my

shoulder and started to walk away,

which he followed me. He continued, "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked

down upon by others. ""I think you're taking this poor thing too far." I stated. He

continued his ranting on" neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We

welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!"" I'm out of here." I said. "HEY! Come

back here Amita-Chan. You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!"

exclaimed the masked one while grabbing onto my arm. "I'm not a hero. I'm an honor

student, "I paused," AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING AMITA-CHAN!" I yelled at

him.

I was really frustrated now. The orange haired one said, "And who would've imagined

the famous scholar would be so openly gay." _Openly What?_ I thought. He continued,

"So tell me what kind of guy you're into. Do you like the strong silent type?," he said as

he pointed at the green haired boy,"The boy Lolita?"He said pointing at the now crying

masked one," How 'bout the mischievous type?," pointing at the twins," Or the cool

type? "He said pointing at the black haired one.

I was really freaking out now." I….uhh…It's not like that! I was looking for a quiet place to study!" "Or maybe," he tipped my chin up," You're into a guy like me? What do you say?" His face was exactly an inch from yours. I jumped backswords out of his reach only to crash into a vase. I gasped. I tried to turn around and grab it, but I just barely missed it." OH NO!" I exclaimed.

_CRASH!_

**I'll update pretty soon, but what did you think? I tried to keep it as true to the story as possible while adding my own touch. Pleas leave a review and thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2: The HeShe

**Chapter 2: The HeShe**

**REALLY SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LATE! OMG! PWEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM A FAILURE AT UPDATING! (_ _')**

* * *

_I was really freaking out now." I….uhh…It's not like that! I was looking for a quiet place to study!" "Or maybe," he tipped my chin up," You're into a guy like me? What do you say?" His face was exactly an inch from mine. I jumped backwards out of his reach only to crash into a vase. I gasped. I tried to turn around and grab it, but I just barely missed it." OH NO!" I exclaimed._

_CRASH!_

* * *

I stood over the vase staring at it in abhor. "Ahhh," said the twins in unison," We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." said the redhead. "Oh, now you've done it commoner, un. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" said the blonde. "WHAT! EIGHT MILLION YEN!" I yelled as I tried to count how much money that was, "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" I turned around to face the twins. "Uhh… I'm gonna have to pay you back." The twins turned to look at each other while saying, "With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." "Ack!" "What's with that crummy outfit you've got on anyway, un?" I was at a loss for words. The black haired man went and picked up a shard and said," Well, what do you think we should do, Pein?" _Oh no! What are they going to do to me? _Pein sat down in his chair and stated," There's a famous saying you may have heard Hinawori." He pointed at me and continued," When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog."

I froze in spot when he said those words. _I don't know if I can handle this mom, dad. _I turned sheet white as If I just saw a ghost. The members of the Host Club tried to get my attention again. _I've been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling themselves a Host Club! _Tobi poked me and I fell over letting my shock get the better of me.

* * *

"_The Akatsuki Host Club is now open for business."_

* * *

When I came back from shopping for the club, the room was full. Pein said to me," Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" _What? Piglet?_

Pein looked at the groceries and called me over, "Hey. Wait a minute. What is this?" he said holding the box of coffee I bought. "It's exactly what it looks like. It's coffee." "I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that is already ground?" "What do you mean? It's instant coffee." "The girls sitting across from Pein asked, "It's instant?" Pein stared wide-eyed at the coffee, "Whoa! I've heard of this before! It's commoner coffee. You just add hot water!" More girls appeared," I didn't know there was such a thing." said one. "So its true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." All the girls started nodding. More girls and the other hosts appeared. Itachi, the black haired host said," Commoners are pretty smart." Sasori, the redheaded twin said, "100 grams less for 3 hundred yen?" "That's a lot less than we normally pay, un," said the blonde haired twin, Deidara. "Fine, I'll go back and get something else." _'Scuse me for not buying you guys your frickin' expensive coffee._

"No, I'll keep it," Pein said causing everyone to gasp," I'm going to give it a try," more gasps as Pein continued," I will drink this coffee!" he exclaimed causing everyone to break out and clap. "Alright Amita," said Pein" come over here and make some of this commoner's coffee." _I hate all these damn rich people! _

I was headed over to Pein to make the coffee when I saw some girls whispering and glaring and pointing at me. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I was too far away. "Amita?" said Pein. "I'm coming." When I got over there I put some ground coffee in each of the four cups and then I added hot water. " Here" I said. "Let the tasting begin." said Pein. "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." said one of the girls. "I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me. "said another. Pein picked her up so that their faces were mere inches apart, and said," What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Her eyes were literally hearts as she said," Well, then I would drink it." All the girls started to scream "KYA!" Of course they looked like they were about to either faint or want to be in that girl's place. _This is ridiculous._

* * *

"Hahaha. So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed!" said Sasori. "Sasori! Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that, un! Why are you so mean to me?" said Deidara while blushing and crying. "I'm sorry, Deidara." said Sasori.

The girls who were talking to the two hosts blushed but continued to watch. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry." Sasori said looking guilty. "I forgive you, un." said Deidara. The girls started turning red due to the fact that Sasori was holding Deidara's face in his hands." I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" the girls exclaimed. _What are they so excited about?_ I thought as I walked by having heard the whole thing. _I just don't get it. _

Tobi and Zetsu came into the room. Tobi was getting a piggy back ride from Zetsu. Tobi was rubbing his eyes when he said,"Sorrrry. We're running late." The girls looked at them and greeted them. Tobi continued as Zetsu put him down on his feet," Tobi's sorry, Tobi was waiting for Zetsu to finish his kendo meeting and Tobi fell asleep. And Tobi's still not completely awake." The girls blushed at how cute he was and exclaimed," SOOO KAWAII!" I was watching this and asked Itachi who was next to me," Is that boy really a third year student?" Itachi answered," Tobi-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Zetsu-senpai is however, strong and silent as positioned."

"Uhhh…"

"AMITA-CHAN!" Tobi exclaimed grabbing my arm and spinning me in circles. "Hey, Amita-chan. Do you want to go have some cake with Tobi?" he asked me. "Thanks, but I…don't really like…cake." I said, trying so recover from being spun around. "Then how would you like to hold Tobi's bunny, Kono-chan?" "I'm not into bunnies." I said. He held his bunny up to me and pouted, "Are you saying, you don't like Kono-chan?"

I looked at the light green bunny's face. And I could swear to God it blushed at me. "Huuhh," the breath caught in my throat as I leaned down to Tobi's height, "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" I asked, while blushing.

"Ohhh." Tobi said giving me a surprised look.

"Take good care of him, okay?" He said to me after placing the bunny in my arms. He leapt into one of the girl's laps.

Kisame came up to me and said, "You'll notice that our club uses each member's characteristics to the desires of out guests. Just so you know, Pein is number one around here. He's the god." Itachi continued for him, "His request rate is seventy percent."

"What's this world coming to?" I mumbled to myself. "In order for you to pay your eight million yen debt to us, you will act as the Akatsuki Host Club's dog till you graduate…" Kisame paused," I'm sorry. I meant our errand boy." They were both standing over me now, making their points clear. "You can try to run away if you want to, Amita. Just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one-hundred officers." Itachi said, smirking at my flabbergasted face. "By the way, do you have a passport?" he asked me. "Huh?" I asked, stunned.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Pein said, coming up behind me and breathing on my neck. "Ahhhh!" I exclaimed, leaping a meter in front of me. "Please don't do that again." I said holding onto my neck.

"You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you." He said. "Yeah well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." I answered back. "Are you kidding me? It's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." He said. He was holding a rose that came out of who knows were.

"I just don't think it's all that important," he looked taken aback when I said that, "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside. Right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." "It's a cruel reality isn't it?" _What? _"It's not often that God creates a perfect person like me, on both inside and out." "Say, what?" _Did he not catch one word of what I just said? _"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am. Console yourself otherwise, how would you go on living?"

I just stood watching as he ranted on. _There's a word to describe people like him. But, what? What is it? _I thought. _Aww, man I wish I could remember that word. _

The twins had been walking by and saw what was happening, so they thought they would watch. Pein was now giving me a tip on how to set down a glass. _Ugggghhhhh… Maybe…a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly. _"But above all else, Amita, you must remember... how effective a side glance can be." He said next to me, giving me a side glance. "Ahh! I got it!" I exclaimed. "Oh, did I strike a-" Pein was cut off by my word "Obnoxious!"

After that he was sitting in the corner moping. "Uhh, I'm sorry Pein-sempai." I apologized. The twins laughed and came over to me. The stood on both sides of me and put their elbows on my head. "You're a hero alright, un." said Deidara. "Uhuh." _But he is a pain in the neck. _

"I'm sorry sempai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me." I apologized. Pein slowly stood up. He twirled around with a grin on his face, "Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." He said holding one hand out to me. "Well he got over that quick." I said.

"Boss?" Deidara asked. "Call me god!" Pein answered. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting," Deidara paused so Sasori could continue," But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know. He's not exactly host club material, but, maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help." He said, reaching over and taking off my glasses. "Hey I need those!" I didn't notice because I couldn't see, but the twins were staring at me. "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!"

Pein ran up and pushed apart the twins in front of me. He started barking orders at the others. He snapped his fingers and said, "Deidara, Sasori." "Got it (un)!" They exclaimed simultaneously. They both grabbed my arms and stormed me out of the room.

"Here." The twins said holding up the male uniform. We were in a changing room now. "Change into this uniform (un)." "What? But, why?" I asked. "Don't ask questions!" They exclaimed leaping at me. "WAIT!" "CHANGE! CHANGE! CHANGE!" "FINE I'LL CHANGE, BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET OUT!" I exclaimed throwing them out of the changing room.

* * *

"Umm, Sempai?" I asked, still inside the changing room. "Aren't you done changing yet?" Pein asked me. The entire club stood outside of the curtain. I swished it aside and stepped out.

"You're sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" I asked Pein. "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" He exclaimed blushing and crying tears of joy. "Amita-chan you look so cute!" Tobi said. "If we had known that's how you really look," said Sasori followed by Deidara, "We would have helped you out sooner, un." "Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." said Kisame. "That's just what I was thinking." Pein said.

'Bullcrap.' I thought while fixing my tie. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." Said Pein while pointing at me.

"A host?" I asked unbelievingly while I sweatdropped.

* * *

"_Amita is now open for business."_

* * *

"So tell me, Amita. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" asked a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and with blue eyes. "I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" asked a girl with red hair that was straight on one side, but ruffled up on the other. She had red eyes, too. "Yes, it's so pretty." said a girl with long, straight navy-blue hair and white eyes.

These girls and I were sitting at a table. _I can't do this anymore. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!_ I thought while twitching. "So why did you join the Akatsuki host club, Amita?" they all asked in unison, leaning closer to me and smiling widely.

And then it hit me, _All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt! I know just the story._

* * *

"I see. Your parents were sick and passed away together ten years ago." Said the redhead, known as Karin, "Who does the chores around the house?" she asked. "Oh! I do them myself. My mother taught me. And my father was an amazing cook. And when they went to the hospital, he left me all kinds of great recipes." I answered, noticing that the girls were staring intently at me. "It was fun to create each dish with my brother, especially when they turned out well. It made me happy to see my brother enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but Onee-chan and I have managed to make it through okay." I said smiling brightly at them, noticing them blushing.

"So, uh…" started Karin. "Is it okay if tomorrow…" Continued the navy hair, or more commonly known as Hinata. "If we request to sit with you again?" finished Ino, the blonde girl. "Yeah, I'd really appreciate that, ladies." I said.

* * *

I was laughing at a joke with the girls when Pein called me over. I excused myself and headed over to him. "What's up?" I asked, curious as to why he called me over. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Tenten."

_Ugh. It's one of those girls from earlier. Just smile and continue_. I thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling at her. "THAT WAS SO CUTE! THAT LOOKED VERY GOOD! SUPER GOOD! AMAZINGLY GOOD!" Pein exclaimed while blushing and grabbing me into I bear hug and spinning me in a circle. "Zetsu-sempai! HELP ME!" I exclaimed, crying out for help.

Zetsu grabbed me on either side of my underarm and lifted me up while blushing and staring at me like he figured something out. "Zetsu-sempai. You really didn't have to go that far." Pein said.

While Pain was trying to coax me into hugging him and Zetsu still holding me, I had almost not noticed the silent glare that Tenten sent at me.

* * *

"Hey. What happened to my bag?" I asked myself. I had my back to the window and when I turned around I noticed that it was in the pond. "Ugh, Are you kidding me! But, how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm. Guess they're everywhere."

* * *

I was running down the hall, heading to retrieve my bag, when I spotted Tenten in the same hall walking my direction. I ran past her and stopped a few feet a way from her as she started to talk to me, "Oh. It's you again. I bet you love having Pein-sama making over you and fawning over you. It's useless though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." And she walked away. I turned my head to watch her walk away and saw her glance back at me, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_I have a feeling that that girl's the one that threw my bag in the pond. But I can't be bothered with her right now. I've got to find my wallet, or I won't have any money for food this week._ I thought while searching through the pond.

"Hey! Commoner! You've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that." said Pein standing at the edge of the pond. He noticed my wet bag and it's contents, "Gah, Why is your bag all wet?" he asked me.

"Ah, i-it's no big deal. I got it. I just can't find my food money." I said, mumbling the last bit. I heard splashes in the water and turned to look. "Ugh, hey! Y-you don't have to do that. You'll get wet." I said. "Ahh, a little water will never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." He answered. I stared at him, startled. _I never thought that he was nice. I just thought he was a stubborn ass._ "Oh! Hang on a second." He said suddenly. My eyes widened when I saw he had found my wallet, "Is this what you're looking for?" He asked winking at me. He walked over to me and held out the wallet, "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" He said waving the wallet in front of my face and smiling smugly.

I snatched it from Pein and exclaimed, 'No way!" "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" he asked me. "Well, ugghhh… I guess I accidentally dropped out the window at some point." I said blushing.

* * *

"Really? That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond." Said Tenten. She had requested me the next day. _Why did she request me when it's obvious that she hates me? _"And you actually made Pein-sama search that dirty pond water with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right?" she said. "The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." And that's where things connected for me.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." I said. She stared at me with a mixture of three emotions: shock, hate, and jealousy. The next things happened so fast, that I could nearly keep up. Tenten lashed out at me and I stood up to block it. But, in doing so, I knocked over the table.

The next thing I knew, I was on top of her, hands on either side of her head. She was screaming and yelling about how I assaulted her. I just stared at her, shocked at what she was saying.

Deidara and Sasori were over us in seconds, pouring water on top of us. I sat up and looked at Sasori. "Nghh, why did you do that?" Tenten asked. I really wasn't sure if she was asking why I "assaulted" her or why Sasori and Deidara poured water onto us.

Pein came over and held out a hand to Tenten. He helped her up and brushed aside some strands of her hair that had gotten into her face. "Do something, Pein-sama. Amita just assaulted me." She said in a fake, trembling voice.

"I'm disappointed in you." Pein said. I expected him to start yelling at me until he finished, "You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" "You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?" Tenten asked in a guilty and anxious voice. "You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Amita is not that kind of man." Pein said. "But why Pein-sama? You idiot!" Tenten cried out as she ran away sobbing.

"Hm, now how I'm going to punish you because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now 1 thousand!" Pein exclaimed. "One-t-thousand!" I cried out nearly in tears. "Come on." Pein said pulling me up off of the ground. "I've got high expectations for you my little rookie."

* * *

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" said Konan, handing me a pink bag with the girl's uniform inside. "Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go change." I said.

* * *

I was in the changing room when I heard Pein call my name. "Amita. Here you go. I brought you some towels." I happened to be facing a mirror and I saw him pull aside the curtains in the reflection. I still had my pants on, but I had only a sleeveless tank top on top, which showed my bra straps. I turned to look at him. We kind of just stared at each other for a minute or so before he let go of the curtains.

"Amita?" "Yeah?" "So you're a girl?" "Biologically speaking, yeah." I swished aside the curtains and stood in the girl's uniform and looked up at Pein. "AAAHHHYAYAYAYAYA!" Pein let out ripping his hands through his hair ferociously. _Way to stay calm Pein._ I thought.

"Listen, sempai," I said fixing the bow of my yellow dress, "I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, rather than for what sex they are." Looking away from Pein, I saw Itachi and Konan standing together, both with a look on their faces telling me that they knew it from the start. "Well isn't this interesting info?" said Itachi. I looked over and saw everyone else, Sasori and Deidara answered, "Oh yeah. (un)"

"Ugh, you know I have to say sempai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." I said trying to reassure Pein. That only caused him to go beat red in the face. "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off?" I asked myself, "I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" I said giggling.

* * *

"Don't start getting full of yourself just because you're popular! If you're going to be a host-" said Pein who was interrupted by Amita, "Wow! Another customer's requested me!" "DON'T TAKE MY CUSTOMERS!"

"Next time, The Job of an Akatsuki host!" said Amita turning to look at you.

"The Akatsuki Host Club will be waiting for you!" said Pein copying Amita's movements.

"We'll see you then!" said all of the Akatsuki Host Club smiling at you.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, I have a poll on my account for who Amita should end up with. The second most popular choice will be which one she goes on the date with. So choose now do I know who you want! **

**Sincerely,**

**Miku Udahara **


End file.
